The present invention relates to a color printing apparatus and, more particularly, to a color printing apparatus using a thermal head.
There has been known an electrographic color copying apparatus as a color printing apparatus. The color copying apparatus is large in size and expensive to manufacture and to operate, and further, it requires complicated maintenance. Recently, the thermal printing apparatus has attracted much attention because it is low in cost and maintenance-free. Thermal printing apparatuses using thermal heads have been developed and some of them have been put into practical use. The thermal printing apparatus, however, still has technical problems in regard to operating in a color printing mode. So far as we know, there have never been developed thermal color printing apparatuses which are truly practical.